


Shower breakdown

by levinson_mannion



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 2020 sucks, F/M, I know, Modern AU, Prompt Based, TW mental breakdown, and yes, here you are, its alright, tw anxiety, tw coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Modern!AU. How is the coronavirus effecting the Turners. One shot.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Shower breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimeejessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/gifts).



> Had this prompt for a while now. Here it is!

She had given up. Even taking a shower was to much. She had not seen the children for months, the rules had lightened so she saw them only for a second lockdown. With both her and Patrick and all her friends being essential workers she had seen them constantly, but the risk of any of them getting the virus was extremely high. She just could not anymore. She had been broken.

From seeing what marriage did to her mother, she had sworn she would never get married for fear of it ruining her life. But when she and Patrick had meet, a crush grew into something more meaning her abandoning her principles to get married to this amazing man. Now she wishes she had not.

If she had never gotten so close to him maybe she would of never of gotten so close and would stop being so worried about him at every moment of the day. Maybe if she was still the shy women she was when she first joined the hospital she would never have all the friends she cares so dearly about to care about. She almost, almost wishes she could be alone again.

And it was moments like this she really did. This whole pandemic had ruined her. 

Now she stood slumped against the walls of her shower. Ok, forth shower of the day. She was now doing everything she could to get germs off of her. It was almost impossible take her mask off of her face, she had about fifty bottles of hand sanitiser and was applying it constantly. She had even started showering constantly.

It was ruining her.

She felt like giving up now, what’s the point of going on? She slowly slid down the wall of the shower, tears mixing with the water falling heavily from the shower head. 

She had no idea how long she had sat there sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick had got home at the same time as Shelagh for once that day. She had straight away ran to the shower. He knew she was getting more and more paranoid by each news announcement. The only thing is when ever he had tried to hold her and give her the comfort that he always gave her- she pushed him away- under the excuse of getting clean enough to not spread the virus.

After Shelagh got in the shower, Patrick got himself into a pair of jogging bottoms with his favourite grey hoddie on, and made himself a cup of tea.

Ten minutes pass. She will be out in a minute.

Twenty minutes. Ok what is going on?

By the time thirty minutes had past Patrick was pacing with worry. In the end he took his hoddie off, revealing a joke top Timothy had got him saying “I am a doctor off duty so any medical emergencies I won’t get paid for- I am out!” And walked into the bathroom, which Shelagh had not locked being in such a rush. 

He stepped into the bathroom and saw a sight that broke his heart. Shelagh sat on the floor back against the wall, puffy eyed from crying, and the water still pounding on to her bare body. He walked up to her, towering over her, to turn the shower off. He slowly slid down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her soaked body. For once she did not run away. It was as if she had lost the energy and just crumbled. She automatically hid her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waste. Patrick then proceeded to wrap his arms around her midsection, causing Shelagh to hold tighter, as if she would let go and fall to the bottom of a cliff. Patrick kissed the top of her wet, blonde her, smelling the sweet smell of honeycomb.

After minutes, Shelagh broke away and moved opposite Patrick. She wiped her eyes and looked into his. She worried what she would see. She know he would never, never see boredom or judgment in his eyes, but she was still surprised at seeing such compassion, worry and love in his eyes.

“I have made you all wet.” She pointed out, half smiling.

“Oh well, it will dry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I am being stupid though.”

“Nothing you say or do will ever be stupid, your emotions least of all.”

“I am worried. Anxious more like. I want so much to see Tim, Angela, Teddy and May again but I can’t because of this stupid virus and this second lockdown. I am worried I will get it and pass it on to you or Trixie or Sister Julienne or anyone at the hospital! I just want this all to be over.” She took a deep breath. “I feel almost as lonely as I did when mum died. Scared to reach out but it is stupid to think that because you are my husband and I love you and want to be with you but-”

“You worried that you will infect me.” Patrick finished for her.

Shelagh hung her head, sighed and in a small voice whispered “Yes” dejectingly. “I am scared I will kill you with the virus”

“Listen. You are not alone. I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to have to suffer by yourself again. I promise.” Patrick put two fingers under her chin and made her look straight at him. “I love you Shelagh Turner and as long as I am here you will always have me to lean on and we will get through this. Together.”

“Together.” She smiled at him as the both got up and Patrick dried her. He then grabbed his own towel, and left the room to get changed. As Shelagh got into her pyjamas and left the room, she noticed a discarded jacket on the floor. Immediately recognising it as Patrick’s (clean) jacket she put it in and waited on the sofa for him to come down.

Only a minute later Patrick joined her. They both snuggled on the sofa with the tv quietly in the background. Definitely not any news channel- just some random David Attenborough documentary that was on.

Shelagh however fell asleep within half an hour, Patrick an hour after that. Both emotionally drained but both so in love and so grateful for the person sitting next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my take on someone highly struggling with the current pandemic. I really hope everyone is safe out there and I am sending you all the love and wish you all the best for the future! 💕


End file.
